


"I'm a little drunk right now."

by killing_all_joy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drunk Logic | Logan Sanders, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Janus is a functional gay, Multi, Roman can cook, Roommates, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sort Of, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, basically logan thinks the others don't love him back, food tw, no beta we die like men, unlike all the rest of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Logan learned that his roommates (Janus, Roman, and Virgil) had gotten together. He goes to drink off the pain of unrequited love at a bar. His roommates get worried when he doesn't return when he said he would and end up driving a drunk Logan home. The day after, they try to coax Logan into talking about his troubles.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	"I'm a little drunk right now."

Logan rested his head on the bar table, just having downed a shot of vodka. His three roommates who he just so happened to be in love with got together a couple of days ago, but only decided to tell him this morning.

The worst part was, he understood why they were together. They made sense. In his very professional and totally-not-drunk opinion, Logan didn’t fit. Despite this, he was still head over heels.

He liked three people and instead of liking him, they liked each other. It was just his luck. So now he was here, drinking away the emotional pain.

He lifted his head off the table and asked the bartender for another shot of vodka. The bartender gave him a concerned look but complied.

Logan was lifting the glass to his lips when he heard it.

“Logan! Oh my god, Logan!”

Logan snorted, taking a small sip from the vodka. The person calling his name sounded like Roman. He set the shot glass down and someone then grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Logan was just able to make out the beloved face of Roman looking at him in concern.

“Oh, thank goodness I found you!” he exclaimed in relief. “I’m gonna text Janus and Virgil.”

“What do you want, Roman?” Logan slurred.

“What do I _want_?!” Roman repeated incredulously. “I want to make sure you’re alright. You said you were going out to get lunch and would be back in an hour and a half but you weren’t! It’s eleven right now!”

“So what? Ten hours longer than expected, not too bad.”

“ _Not too bad_? Janus, Virgil, and I were worried sick!”

Logan shrugged sloppily. “Not my fault.”

“Are you blaming us for worrying about you?”

Logan took another sip of vodka, clearly more calm about the situation than the flailing Roman.

“Roommates normally don’t scream at each other for not telling each other their every plan for the day. It’s not my fault y’all are overbearing.”

“Overbearing? _Over-fucking-bearing_?! You told us you would return, and you didn’t! Virgil was yelling about car crashes and kidnapping and murder and scared the shit out of me and Janus! We just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” Logan stated. “I’m a little drunk right now, but besides that I’m good.”

Logan’s attention was stolen by Virgil and Janus racing over to where the two of them were. They were both wide-eyed and out of breath.

“Logan!” Virgil said, grazing his hand over Logan’s shoulder as if to make sure he was real. “Roman, is he okay?”

“He said he’s a little drunk, but fine,” Roman said angrily.

Janus gave Logan a once-over. “A little drunk, my ass. Bartender!” he called. The bartender turned. “How much has this nerd had?”

“I don’t have the recollection to be precise, so drunk as a skunk is all I can tell you, dude,” they replied.

Logan’s three love interests made various noises of discontent. Logan rolled his eyes and went to take another sip of vodka.

“Ah, no,” Janus said, taking the glass from Logan’s hands. “No more for you.”

“Can’t you just let me get drunk in peace?” Logan asked.

Virgil shook his head, motioning the bartender back over to take his drink. They did and gave the four a look.

“You gonna take him home?” they asked.

Logan sighed, taking out his wallet. “Putting up a fight will only draw attention and there’s three of you and one of me. I’ll go with them.”

He handed the bartender his card to pay.

“Nonsense, let me pay,” Roman offered.

Logan snorted. “Fuck off, Roman. You’ve been overbearing since you got here, can’t you let me have this?”

Roman looked taken aback and even a little hurt. The bartender cautiously took Logan’s outstretched card, likely not wanting to upset someone sober and angry.

Once Logan had paid, he got off the bar seat and stood shakily, crossing his arms. He was hardly standing up but didn’t want his three roommates to notice.

“Who’s gonna drive me?” he asked.

“We walked, as we were checking around everywhere. I, currently the most competent gay as you are drunk, will drive,” Janus stated, holding out his hand for Logan’s car keys.

Logan fumbled for his keys, getting them out of his pocket with shaky hands and giving them to Janus. Virgil frowned in concern at Logan’s movements.

“Are you sure you’re alright, L?” Virgil inquired. “You’re rarely this unbalanced.”

“He’s drunk, V, what do you expect?” Janus pocketed the keys. “Let’s go.”

The four started to walk out of the bar. Virgil took Janus’ free hand, Logan suppressing a sad whine. He looked down and wished he could stir in his feelings away from his roommates. However, they just so happened to be naturally caring and worried people who wouldn’t leave him alone.

His negative thoughts consumed his focus, prompting him to lose his balance. He started to fall, only for a pair of strong arms to catch him.

“Woah there, you good?” Roman asked.

“Fine,” Logan mumbled, trying to get back on his feet but slipping again.

“You’re really drunk, huh?” Roman seemed much calmer than before. “Here, let me help you.”

“N…no,” Logan protested quietly.

Roman either didn’t hear him or didn’t care as he picked Logan up bridal style. Logan had no choice but to put his arms around Roman’s shoulders. Fortunately for him, his blush could be attributed to the high amount of alcohol he had consumed. He saw Janus and Virgil glance at them, a look on their face similar to that of their friend Patton’s when he saw a kitten.

“Aww…” Virgil cooed. “Look at you two.”

“It’s _disgusting_ and _not cute at all_ ,” Janus agreed with a smile.

“Put me down,” Logan huffed.

“Nope,” Roman said with a grin.

Logan frowned, pausing for a second. “I don’t need to be carried, especially not like this. Are you showing off for me?”

Roman’s face reddened.

“Wait no, it’s not that…you wanna show your boyfriends you’re _strong_ ,” Logan said, his slurred words dragging out the final word longer than intended.

Virgil snorted. “Is that what it is, Roman?” Virgil opened the door to the bar for his roommates.

“Whatever, you two.”

They walked out to Logan’s car, Janus unlocking the door and sitting in the driver’s seat. Roman opened the back door and set Logan in the car before taking the passenger seat. Virgil sat on Logan’s left.

The drive to their shared apartment was short and next to silent, Logan starting to show signs of fatigue. Eventually, Janus pulled the car into the driveway. He stopped and turned off the car but didn’t get out immediately, instead throwing his head back against the seat in exhaustion.

Virgil felt something hit his side, and turned to see that Logan had passed out on his shoulder.

The anxious emo’s mouth opened in awe and he decided to brush Logan’s hair out of his eyes.

“Look,” Virgil called to his boyfriends. “He’s asleep on my shoulder.”

Roman let out an “aww” and Janus chuckled.

“Let’s get him inside,” he suggested.

Virgil sighed in disappointment and pushed Logan’s shoulder to wake him up. Eventually, he did, and when he noticed where his head was, he shot himself into a sitting position. Virgil’s heart sank a little in disappointment.

Roman opened Logan’s door and offered the now awake side his hand. Logan unbuckled his seat belt after four unsuccessful tries and refused Roman’s hand. The refusal was a mistake, however, as Logan almost fell again.

Roman caught him, shaking his head in disapproval. “Just let me help you sometimes, Teach. I don’t bite.”

“I don’t wanna.”

Roman picked Logan up again and followed Janus and Virgil. They eventually made it to their apartment, Janus unlocking and opening the door for them. Roman placed Logan gently on the couch in a sitting position. Virgil sat next to him and Roman sat in an armchair across from them.

“Where do you want your keys, Logan?” Janus asked. “I’d _hate_ for you to be unable to find them tomorrow.”

“Coffee table is fine till morning,” Logan murmured, Janus hardly catching what he said. He set the keys there and stayed standing.

“Should we ask him why he was gone for so long?” Roman asked.

Janus shook his head. “No. We’ll do it in the morning. Look at him, he’s already drifting off.”

They watched as Logan fell asleep again, leaning over towards Virgil. Virgil grinned at this, guiding Logan’s head to his lap.

“We should let him sleep. Then, we can ask him after lunch.” Janus stood behind the chair Roman was sitting at, putting his hands on Roman’s shoulders.

Roman turned to Janus. “Why wait that long? I want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Yeah, me too,” Virgil agreed. “He could be going through some shit we don’t know about.”

“He’ll have a hangover. We don’t want to trouble him or put a lot on his mind when he’s in pain.”

The two nodded. Virgil started to run his fingers through Logan’s hair, appreciating its softness. He removed Logan’s glasses, smiling at how pretty his face was even without the spectacles that completed his look.

“He’s so pretty,” Virgil said quietly.

Janus hummed in agreement.

“It’s a pity we couldn’t tell him like we planned to when he returned from lunch,” Roman stated.

“We can tell him tomorrow,” Janus assured him.

“Unless he’s going through some bad shit, then we shouldn’t bother him with feelings-y stuff,” Virgil objected.

“Of course,” Janus agreed.

They stared at him in silence for a moment, Virgil finally deciding to wake him.

“Hmm? Virgil?” Logan asked sleepily.

“Let’s get you in bed, L,” Virgil said, a tired smile on his face.

* * *

Logan put his fork down, just having finished Roman’s delicious lunch of chicken alfredo. His headache was going away and he no longer felt sore or dizzy. He was close to getting back to normal, but he was still pretty tired and sometimes felt a little nauseous. And he was also a little bit irritable.

Roman immediately took his plate, Logan starting to object as Roman was being so nice to him but nothing leaving his lips.

Virgil and Janus had both finished already and were now talking in the living room. Virgil was on an armchair and Janus was on the sofa, seeming to be deep in conversation.

“Logan,” Roman started, walking over to his friend. “Would you be so kind as to sit with us in the living room?”

Logan nodded, standing up and pushing his chair in. Roman took his hand and gestured to the sofa, where Logan sat on Janus’ left and Roman on Logan’s left.

“Hey there, L,” Virgil greeted. “Feeling better?”

“Significantly,” Logan answered. “Thank you for dealing with me.”

“It’s no problem,” Roman replied, putting his arm on the sofa, behind Logan’s head. “You’re kinda cute when you’re out of it.”

Logan glared at him. “I have no desire to be cute.”

“Hate to break it to you, dude, but you can’t always get what you want,” said Virgil with a short laugh.

“Logan,” Janus started seriously after a moment, “we wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh dear,” Logan said quietly, before sighing. “What did I do wrong this time?”

Virgil gave him a sympathetic look. “You’ve done nothing _wrong_ , L, we just wanted to talk to you. And ask you a couple of things.”

“Alright, I suppose I have no way out of this. Fire away, as they say.”

“Why did you say you would come back in an hour and a half, only to…well, not?” Roman asked, starting the conversation.

Logan shrugged. “I guess I forgot I promised I’d return soon.”

“No text?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“It wouldn’t track for me to forget my plans but remember to text you about changing them, would it?”

Virgil’s confusion erased from his face.

“Fair, but why were you gone so long without returning? Where did you go?” Roman queried. “Ten hours is a lot of time.”

“I got lunch, went to the park, walked in the park, went to Starbucks which had quite a long line, went to the library, and then the bar. I have a great love for books, remember? I could spend days at the library.”

Janus nodded. “Why did you go to the bar?”

“I wanted to drink.”

“Alone?” Roman asked.

“For a long time?” Virgil continued.

Logan shrugged.

“Why did you get drunk?” Janus asked bluntly.

Logan stared at him strangely. Logan wondered why all three of them were so intent on digging into his personal life and reasons for everything.

“Does it matter?” Logan shot back. “Why do y’all care, anyway? I wouldn’t ask these questions of a roommate, myself.”

“You’re not just our roommate, L,” Virgil objected. He got off his chair and moved to sit on the coffee table, directly in front of Logan.

Roman and Janus nodded in agreement.

“Yes, and you’ve gotta stop using that as an excuse to not answer our questions or doubt the validity of our reasons for them.” Janus gave Logan a pointed look.

Logan snorted. “What are we then? Friends? Still doesn’t make your inquiries unnatural.” The three boyfriends shared a look. “Can’t you just let me live?”

“We want to know if something is troubling you, Logan,” Janus stated, cutting to the chase. “If there’s something troublesome going on in your life, we’d _hate_ to know about it so we can help you if we can, or at least understand you.”

“We also have something else to talk with you about and don’t want to talk with you about it if you’re in a bad place,” Roman added.

Logan closed his eyes, put his head down, and massaged his temples. They were probably going to ask him to move out as they were now in a romantic relationship and wouldn’t want him around and disturbing their time together.

Logan didn’t want to tell them that something bad was bothering him—he figured it would be easiest to get this over with. And if he did tell them something was bothering him, they would likely try to force it out of him and Logan did _not_ want that. So, he decided to lie, despite having no ill intentions towards them.

“Nothing is bothering me; I’m fine,” Logan stated. “You all can talk to me about what you have on your minds.”

Logan’s roommates shared a look.

“I can tell you’re lying, Logan,” Janus said softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Logan said sharply, lifted his head to face Janus. “Nothing of major consequence is troubling me, do you understand? You three clearly have something you want to talk with me about. Please get it over with.”

“Logan…” Virgil protested weakly.

“We can tell something’s bothering you,” Roman said slowly.

Logan turned away from Janus to look between Roman and Virgil. His face contorted into one of accusation and irritation. “What’s _bothering me_ is you three’s pushy and presumptuous attitude towards my every action these past twenty-four hours and your blatant refusal to take my requests and statements to heart! I don’t owe any of you anything so _stop acting like it_.”

Yeah, that might’ve been a little too rude and a little too blunt, but glossing over the matter at hand and not listening to what Logan wanted out of them was getting on his nerves. The three should either get to the point or leave him alone. Sitting here and coddling over him was doing nothing.

Each of Logan’s roommates acquired a look of pain and offense, some more than others. Virgil looked like he had been physically pushed back and his eyes were wide with pain swimming in his irises, Roman’s mouth was open and he had a hand on his chest, and Janus looked down in shame.

“We apologize, Logan,” Janus said after a long silence. “We have gone a bit too far with the interrogating and the digging into your actions which we have no business in. We simply want to make sure you’re okay.”

“And you’ve asked _three fucking times_ in this conversation and gotten the same answer,” Logan snarled. “My not being in constant contact and not spending time in your presence doesn’t mean I’m in trouble. My life doesn’t revolve around any of your presences. I’m _fine_ , so just tell me what you wanted to.”

Roman looked between his boyfriends carefully. “Well, now might not be a good time anymore, considering the sharp turn the conversation has taken.”

“Oh, so my irritation with your obsessive actions has made you unable to continue?” Logan asked sarcastically. “I guess it’s not too important, then.”

“No!” Virgil exclaimed quickly, putting a hand on Logan’s knee, only to remove it when Logan flinched at the contact. “It’s v-very important, but…” he trailed off.

“It’s delicate as well,” Janus completed for him. “It shouldn’t be addressed with-”

“Irritation? Anger?” Logan interrupted. He ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I’m done with those right now. I have to accept that the three of you either worry too much or overstep your relationships with people. I’m just exhausted, okay? So it’s probably best for you to tell me now before I get too tired of your presences to listen anymore.”

The last comment seemed to strike another blow to Logan’s roommates. Logan sighed when he noticed this. His hangover was making him get too careless.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so blunt about that,” Logan muttered. “Though, I guess it won’t matter much longer.” The last part was extremely quiet.

“What?!” the three all asked.

“Oh dear, I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Logan asked, exhausted with himself.

They nodded.

“Are you…”

“I’m fine, Virgil. For the _last_ fucking time. I’m just pretty damn sure I know what you’re gonna ask of me,” Logan assured his anxious friend.

“You do?” Roman asked, perking up.

Janus put a hand to his forehead. “No, he doesn’t. He thinks he does. If he did, he wouldn’t have said that, much less thought it.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right,” Roman agreed.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. “No, I’m pretty sure I know.”

“What is it, then?” Roman challenged.

“You want me to move out,” Logan stated tiredly. “And don’t worry, I won’t-”

“Stop,” Virgil said, holding out his hand as a gesture for Logan to stop talking. “Right now. I don’t wanna hear it. Too painful.”

Roman nodded vigorously in agreement.

“I’m not wrong, so why not let me say it?” Logan argued.

“Yes, Logan. You’re not wrong,” Janus said sarcastically. “We only went out of our way to walk wherever we could think of to find you last night, waited till later in the day to even talk with you about this, ask you personal questions and repeatedly ask if you were alright, and check to make sure you aren’t in a bad place, just so we could tell you to move out. Makes _complete_ sense.”

Logan frowned in confusion, face acquiring a slightly pink tint. “I…I don’t really believe you. What else could it be?”

“Well, why don’t you sit back and find out?” Roman asked, a small smirk on his face.

Logan looked between their unwavering stares that showed no signs of deception, before conceding and leaning back. “Alright, go ahead.”

“To preface, we in no way mean to pressure you,” Janus started sincerely. “And if you do feel uncomfortable with us after this, we will understand if you want to move out. We can even help you find an apartment.”

Logan’s eyes widened. “I was righ-”

Virgil put his index finger over Logan’s mouth. “No, you weren’t. Moving out is not what we want at _all_. Janus is just saying we will understand if that is what _you_ want after this. And we will be down for helping you, as we care about you and want you to be in a healthy and safe living situation.”

“We’d honestly be devas-”

“Roman,” Janus interrupted. “We don’t want to pressure or guilt him.”

Roman nodded and didn’t finish, electing to take Logan’s hand between both of his instead. Virgil reached at Logan’s right hand. Janus noticed this and that Virgil couldn’t reach and gave Logan’s hand to Virgil. The emo took it and ran his fingers over the back of Logan’s hand. Logan’s cheeks went slightly pink.

“Logan, we have something to confess to you,” Janus said quietly.

“It is of great importance,” Roman continued.

“And we mean it from the bottom of our hearts,” Virgil finished sincerely.

“The three of us got together after that one dinner we all had three days ago.”

“You left early, however, and had ‘business to attend to’ or whatever,” Roman continued after Janus.

“We were all being flirtatious with each other that night, and so it really just came about naturally,” Virgil said, looking pleasantly nostalgic. “We just kinda asked what the three of us were to each other a few minutes after you left and we decided on boyfriends.”

“However, we also needed to talk to you. We were going to after you returned from lunch,” Janus told Logan.

“That’s why we were so worried and I was so angry,” Roman admitted. “I wanted to get to tell you this and not have to put it off.”

Logan didn’t think he could take much more of this; they were unknowingly playing with his heart and it was torture. “Can you please just tell me?” he asked weakly, practically begging for them to end this and break his heart once more.

They looked at each other for a moment, then back to Logan, a silence coming over them for half a minute. Virgil, however, decided to break it.

“You’re so fucking lovely, L,” he said passionately.

Logan looked at him in surprise, like a deer in the headlights.

“And analyzing your previous statements and actions, you likely don’t want what we do,” Virgil continued, looking disheartened. “You likely don’t feel the same.”

“But we love you _so much_ ,” Roman confessed.

“And we want you,” Janus finished. “In our hearts, minds, and relationship.”

Logan was too shocked to speak. They _wanted_ him? They _loved_ him? He left the conversation at dinner to grade papers because the flirting going on around him was making him both flustered and jealous, but if he stayed…

They were asking him to join their relationship. They didn’t want him to move out, they wanted him to be more to them. And did Logan want that too?

God, yes.

“I…”

He didn’t know how to speak anymore.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Janus stated. “Virgil was right. It would be unwise to presume you feel the same for us, considering your irritation with us. If you’d like, we can leave you to your thoughts and-”

Logan turned his head and cut him off with a kiss. Janus’ eyes widened, and he kissed back, putting a hand on Logan’s jaw. Logan would do the same if he wasn’t holding hands with Roman and Virgil.

They parted after a minute, and Logan was finally able to find words.

“I have a romantic interest in the three of you as well,” Logan said breathlessly.

Roman squealed, taking one of his hands away from Logan’s and using it to turn his head.

“May I kiss you?” Roman asked excitedly.

Logan nodded.

Roman connected their lips. His arm went around Logan’s waist, and he squeezed Logan’s hand tighter.

The two pulled away after a second. Logan turned his head away from Roman slowly and stared at Virgil.

The emo, looking absolutely ecstatic, got off the coffee table. He sat on Logan’s lap and tilted Logan’s chin up to face him with the hand that wasn’t holding Logan’s hand.

“I don’t suppose I can kiss you as well?” Virgil asked with a teasing tone, running his hand through Logan’s hair.

“You’re welcome to,” Logan consented.

Virgil grinned and captured Logan’s lips in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
